Chemical and radioactive waste tanks may have hundreds of vertical cooling pipes positioned within the waste tanks. Each pipe is an obstacle that can cause interference with spray washing, tank sampling, inspection and the positioning and navigation of waste removal equipment. For monitoring purposes, it is necessary to be able to sample, clean, and remove waste associated with the vertical cooling pipes. While a number of robotic systems are known in the art, there remains room for variation and improvement.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.